Pandora
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: SÉQUELLE DE REVENGE. Harry revient après trois années passées à l'étranger avec Hermione. LV/HP et plein d'autres :D
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, et appartient à J.K Rolling et à sa maison d'édition. Les personnages sortant de l'univers sont à moi.

Pairing : LV/HP et beaucoup d'autres

Note : Ceci est la séquelle de Revenge, si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je vous conseille de quitter la page, car vous risquez de ne rien comprendre :P

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

**13 mars 1998**

'Cher Tom,

Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir envoyé de lettre avant celle-ci pour commencer. Je pense que tu dois être en colère contre moi, et j'espère que tu me pardonneras de t'avoir drogué, mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, je serai probablement attaché à ton lit à cette heure-ci.

Je suis actuellement en France, avec Hermione. Nous avons commencé notre périple à Caen. C'est une ville magnifique, et heureusement, Hermione a quelques notions de français; sans elle, je serai perdu ! Nous avons fini de visiter le pays, nous sommes dans un petit hôtel près de Perpignan.

Nous étudions les anciennes magies du pays, elles sont très intéressantes. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir tant de différence entre deux coins d'un même pays concernant la magie, mais je suppose qu'Elle a un potentiel infini, n'est-ce pas ? Je serai ravi d'en débattre avec toi lorsque je rentrerai en Angleterre.

Malheureusement, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Je compte faire un tour du monde et ça m'étonnerait que Hermione et moi le finissions en quelques semaines seulement.

Tu me manques,

Harry.'

**9 avril 1998**

'Tom,

J'ai cru comprendre que tu as envoyé des Death Eaters en France pour nous ramener, Hermione et moi, en Angleterre ? Tu es fou, tu sais ? Complètement cinglé ! J'ai reçu une lettre d'un de nos contacts français, et il nous disait qu'il a vu passer des troupes -des _TROUPES_- dans le Paris sorcier. Je te promets Tom que si tu n'arrêtes pas ça tout de suite, je ne t'envoi plus de nouvelles jusqu'à mon retour, et une fois revenu, je te botterai les fesses, mage noir ou pas mage noir !

Nous sommes allés en Espagne puis au Portugal, mais nous avons quitté le pays, et je ne te dirai pas où, psychopathe possessif. Nous sommes allées à la plage avec Hermione, alors je t'envoi une photo de nous. C'était très agréable, il faisait chaud et l'eau était bien fraiche.

Harry.'

Ps : Je te joins une photo de moi au bord de la plage.

**20 juin 1998**

'Cher Tom,

Je suis heureux de constaté que nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles réclamations de nos contacts. Je suis réellement navré de ne pas avoir pu donner de nouvelle avant, comme tu le sais, j'ai un talent certain pour me mettre dans les plus gros ennuis. Disons juste que j'ai, sans faire exprès bien entendu, vexé un vampire qui voulait faire de Hermione son calice. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien ! On s'en est sorti avec quelques morsures, mais on a quitté la Roumanie, nous sommes loin.

Je t'aime,

Harry.'

**21 juin 1998**

'JE T'INTERDIS DE DÉCLARER LA GUERRE AUX VAMPIRES !'

**31 juillet 1998**

'Cher Tom,

Je suis sûr que tu t'attendais à une lettre de ma part aujourd'hui, hm ? C'est pour que tu penses à moi, c'est mon anniversaire !

Je sais que j'agis de façon puérile, c'est ce que ma dit Hermione, mais c'est le seul moyen que tu as d'avoir de mes nouvelles, à part bien sûr si tu t'en balance complètement.

Harry.'

**1 aout 1998**

'JE TE DÉTESTE !'

**3 aout 1998 **

'Je t'aime, pitié, ne m'en veux pas !'

**4 aout 1998**

'Si tu me trompes, je te tue.'

**10 aout 1998**

'Cher Tom,

Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette déferlante de lettres mièvres et... Étrange, j'ai été possédé par un artefact que j'ai ramassé dans les pyramides en Egypte. L'esprit d'une sorcière bafouée qui a tué son mari pour l'avoir trompé. Désolé pour ma folie passagère, Hermione a eu du mal à trouver le rituel pour me débarrasser d'elle.

L'Egypte est très intéressante, si on omet les objets abritants des âmes (ça me rappelle quelqu'un, pas toi ?) les paysages sont magnifiques, les plus beau que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La culture est incroyable et j'apprends énormément.

Je te joins une photo.

Harry.'

**3 septembre 1998**

'Tom,

J'ai pensé à quelque chose.

Je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal que je te dise tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur par lettre. Comme ça, on a le temps de penser tout les deux, et pour mettre à plat ce qu'on pense.

Alors tout d'abord, sache que tu n'es qu'un putain de connard raciste, et je pèse mes mots. Tu as tué mon père, ma mère, et tu as causé la mort de beaucoup d'êtres chers, et je t'en veux tellement pour ça. Ca ne m'a pas empêché de tomber amoureux de toi, mais je préférais le dire.

Je sais, ce n'est pas très équitable, tu ne peux pas répliquer et me dire que par ma faute, tu as passé treize années sous une forme faible que tu exècres, que j'ai causé ta perte de puissance, et que tu as dû tout recommencer... Mais tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Ca t'apprendra à écouter des prophéties que tu n'as pas entendu en entier. Je pense que je t'en voudrai toute ma vie, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir être proche de toi. Tu me manques tellement.

Je t'aime Tom, de tout mon coeur.

Harry.'

**1 octobre 1998**

'Tom

La fin de l'année approche, et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser à tout ce qu'on a vécu cette année. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait tomber amoureux aussi vite. Il y a un an, tu étais encore cet horrible tête de serpent, et je venais de te rendre ton Horcruxe, puis on s'est 'rencontré', et on a commencé à correspondre.

Si tu savais ce que je t'aime.

Harry.'

**31 octobre 1998**

'Joyeux Halloween !

Tu te rends compte ? Il y a dix-sept ans tu essayais de me tuer... Et tu as réussi avec mes parents !

JE TE DÉTESTE !'

**1 novembre 1998**

'Voldemort,

Je suis vraiment désolée des dernières lettres laissées par Harry, il n'était pas dans son assiette depuis l'Egypte, l'Angleterre lui manque beaucoup, et je pense qu'il se déchargeait sur vous pour éviter de passer ses nerfs sur moi. Je pense qu'il est sexuellement frustré, il n'est jamais resté aussi longtemps seul.

Il était soul hier soir, et il a réussi à échapper à ma surveillance pour vous écrire. Ne prenez pas au sérieux ses dernières lettres.

Bien à vous,

Hermione Granger.'

**20 novembre 1998**

'Cher Tom,

Je suis tellement désolé pour ce que je t'ai écrit, j'ai assez honte de moi, tu dois penser que je suis faible, et peut être que je t'ai dégouté avec mon manque de maturité, mais je continuerai de t'écrire, même si c'est plutôt mièvre à dire.

Je me suis calmé et j'ai parlé avec Hermione, je vais donc mieux.

Nous venons de quitter la Russie. Le froid m'a pas mal déprimé, alors nous faisons route vers le soleil. Peut être que le morale me reviendra avec un peu de beau temps.

J'ai eu des nouvelles d'Angleterre. La rentrée de Hogwarts à l'air de s'être bien passé. Tu te doutes bien que nous avons toujours des contacts en Angleterre, et ils nous ont assuré que tout se faisait naturellement. Pas de tortures d'élèves, quelques exécutions publiques de prisonniers de guerres, une refonte en douceur des services... Je t'aurai pensé plus cavalier ! Mais je sais qu'il faudra des années avant que tu n'arrives à ta société idéale.

Bon courage, je t'aime.

Harry.'

**31 décembre 1998**

'Bonne fête de Yule et joyeux anniversaire !

Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais t'oublier, hm ? Ca fait combien déjà ? 73 ans ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es dans la phase de maturité de ton existence, et plus tu vieillis, plus je te trouve sexy. J'ai préféré envoyer une lettre pour les deux occasions.

Je te joins une photo de moi, au bord de la piscine, à Mexico. Tu te rendras vite compte que j'ai pris des cours de danse du ventre, juste pour ton anniversaire ! Je ne le ferai pas à chaque fois, c'est compris ?

Harry.'

**6 mars 1999**

'Tom,

J'espère que la photo t'a plu !

J'ai appris que tu as fait un grand bal pour les un ans du nouveau régime, et que ça a été un grand succès, j'aurai aimé être là, mais si j'étais revenu, je n'aurai jamais pu repartir je pense.

Nous sommes encore au Chili. Il y a des ruines assez impressionnante, comme au Mexique, et beaucoup d'information sur la magie. Hermione veut chercher l'origine de la magie, et je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, tout est si intéressant, mais si complexe. J'ai l'impression que nous pourrions y passer une vie que nous n'en saurions rien.

Nous avons parcouru une partie de l'Amérique du sud, et nous remontons maintenant vers le nord. Hermione veut à tout prix tout connaître de la magie des Indiens. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop compliqué.

Je te laisse, nous devons prendre l'avion !

Harry.'

**28 juin 1999**

'Coucou Tom !

Ou plutôt, Konichiwa !

Et oui, je suis au Japon ! Ce pays est incroyable, si tu savais ! Leur culture, leur magie, et leur plat !

Notre périple aux États-Unis s'est fait assez rapidement, je dois dire. Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de mal à trouver les Apaches, mais nous ne sommes pas restés longtemps, ils n'aiment pas beaucoup les étrangers. Ils avaient une dent contre Hermione je crois, elle est un peu trop fouineuse malheureusement.

Nous y sommes depuis la mi-avril, et nous ne sommes toujours pas reparti. Tout est si intéressant ! Et pas seulement leur magie. Avec Hermione, nous suivons les enseignements d'un Maître ninja, qui nous apprend l'art subtile et délicat du katana. Shinishiro Gakushiki, ou 'Sensei' pour nous. Heureusement, il parle aussi anglais, mais nous commençons a avoir quelques notions en japonais. Hermione est, comme d'habitude, particulièrement douée.

J'aimerai t'écrire plus souvent, mais nous sommes très occupés, et je suis sûr que toi aussi tu n'as pas que ça à faire de lire mes lettres. J'espère que tout se passe au mieux pour toi.

Je t'aime,

Harry.'

**3 aout 1999**

'Cher Tom,

Nous avons décidé avec Hermione de quitter le Japon, pour y revenir plus tard. Gakushiki avait quelques impératifs à remplir, et a donc décidé de mettre un terme à notre entraînement pour quelques mois, nous sommes donc repartis, en Chine cette fois.

La Chine est similaire et en même temps assez ressemblante au Japon. L'histoire de ces deux pays est très liée après tout. Nos bagages sont désormais chargés d'un katana chacun, que nous gardons précieusement.

Je ne pense pas pouvoir t'écrire avant quelques mois, le temps que nous quittions le pays, alors prends soin de toi et accorde toi des pauses, même si je sais que tu ne m'écouteras pas.

Harry.'

**13 décembre 1999**

'Cher Tom,

Nous venons de quitter l'Inde. Je sais que je t'avais dit que je t'écrirai en quittant la Chine, mais disons que nous avons dû partir un peu précipitamment. Les autorités magiques chinoises ne nous ont pas très bien accueillis, et nous avons vite fait l'objet d'une chasse à l'homme. Je ne savais pas que l'Angleterre était en si mauvais terme avec la Chine ! J'espère pour toi que tu vas faire quelque chose !

C'est vraiment dommage, car leur magie est très intéressante, et assez différente de la magie traditionnelle anglaise. Nous avons tout de même le temps de nous faire de nouveaux contacts.

Mais revenons à l'Inde ! La culture est toute en couleur, et je suis certain que la photo que j'ai joins à la lettre va beaucoup te plaire.

Et j'aimerai aussi te rappeler que cela fait un an que je n'ai plus eu de phase de déprime dans lesquels je ne pensais qu'à toi (soit à vouloir faire l'amour avec toi, soit à vouloir t'étriper), et je m'en félicite (ainsi que Hermione) !

Je suis sûr que tu devines la date de ma prochaine lettre, alors à bientôt.

Harry.'

**31 décembre 1999**

'Joyeux Anniversaire Tom !

Dire que demain, nous serons en l'an 2000 ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai l'impression que les muggles s'attendent à un cataclysme, ça doit être horrible en Angleterre, heureusement, aux Emirats Arabes, nous n'avons pas ce problème, tout le monde est très calme et posé. Nous sommes très intéressés par les concepts d'alchimie qu'il y a ici. Je te promets que j'ai vu un homme transformé du pétrole en or. En or ! Qu'y a-t-il de plus cliché franchement ? De l'or noir... Je pense que j'ai deviné pourquoi on appelle ça comme ça.

Nous allons certainement rester quelques semaines, puis nous partirons pour la Turquie, et ensuite la Grèce. Hermione est très intéressé par par les ruines de l'antiquité, moi, plus par la nourriture.

Je n'ai pas de photo à t'envoyer, mais je peux te dire que je t'aime, et que la distance que j'ai mis volontairement entre nous n'y change rien. Parfois j'aimerai ne pas t'avoir rendu ton bout d'âme, pour que l'on ait encore un lien ensemble.

Harry.'

**14 février 2000**

'Cher Tom,

Je n'ai jamais pensé à t'écrire le jour de la saint Valentin ! Je dois t'avouer que ce n'est pas un jour que j'apprécie particulièrement, j'ai déjà rompu un jour de saint Valentin, avec ma toute première petite amie en plus, alors j'espère que ça ne nous portera pas malheur (et je ne dis pas ça du tout pour te rendre jaloux ou quoique ce soit !)

Donc joyeuse Saint Valentin ! Je te joins un bouquet de fleur provenant de Turquie, j'espère qu'il te plaira, et que tu ne trouveras pas ça trop niais ou romantique.

Je t'aime,

Harry.'

**3 juin 2000**

'Cher Tom,

Nous venons de partir de Grèce. Nous avons dû parcourir toute la Grèce ! Surtout les ruines, j'ai eu du mal à éloigner Hermione d'elles ! C'était quelque chose. Elle est devenue folle ! Et elle a dépensé tout son argent en livres sur la Grèce antique.

Nous repartons pour le Japon ce soir, et nous y resterons quelques mois encore, nous retournons chez Gakushiki.

Après, nous reviendrons certainement en Angleterre.

J'ai hâte de te revoir.

Harry.'

**16 novembre 2000**

'Nous venons de quitter le Japon, nous rentrons.

Harry.'

À suivre.

OMG

Voilà la suite les enfants ! Peut être que certains ne l'attendaient plus mais elle est là 8D youhouuu /o/

C'est un chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire et qui m'a fait assez rire, alors j'espère qu'il vous aura amusé aussi :P Le prochain chapitre sera plus concentré sur Voldemort :D

Enfin pour finir je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu et reviewvé Revenge, toutes ces personnes sans qui cette suite n'aurait pas vu le jour ! Je vous adore tous et j'espère que vous serez content de repartir pour un tour avec moi :D Bon j'ai pas fini de tout écrire, j'ai que 5 chapitres, mais je pense en écrire max 10, et j'ai déjà tout en tête :D

Bon allez, à la semaine prochaine les enfants :D

Sedinette.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Dire que Voldemort avait été furieux au départ de Harry avait été un euphémisme. Tout d'abord, dès qu'il avait été en mesure de se lever de son lit, il avait tout fait explosé dans ce qu'il considérait être _leur_ chambre, puis il avait torturé quelques dizaines de personnes jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Les cachots en portaient encore les traces, plus de deux ans après. Enfin, lorsqu'il s'était calmé, il s'était avoué qu'il comprenait l'envie de voyager de son jeune compagnon, parce qu'il avait lui même fait de même à son âge. Dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, il était parti courir à travers le monde pour gagner en puissance et en connaissance.

Deux ans que Harry était parti. Ca lui semblait être une éternité, mais fort heureusement, il avait eu de quoi s'occuper. Il s'était noyé dans le travail pour oublier son envie dévorante de serrer son amant contre lui, d'embrasser sa peau légèrement hâlée, de perdre ses mains dans sa folle chevelure d'ébène, de s'enfoncer dans son corps souple et sensuel. Les premiers jours, il n'avait pas dormi convenablement et en était venu à la conclusion qu'il était inquiet pour Harry.

Voldemort inquiet pour une autre personne que lui même. Incompréhensible. Pire. Il s'était senti soulagé de savoir que Harry allait bien quand il avait lu la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé. Soulagé de savoir qu'un être vivant allait bien ! Il ne s'était plus reconnu lorsqu'une étrange chaleur s'était propagée dans sa poitrine en lisant la lettre du jeune homme.

Il était définitivement accroc à Harry Potter.

Bien sur que non, il n'était pas amoureux. L'amour était un sentiment pour les faibles, donc il n'était pas amoureux. Mais le fait qu'il n'était en aucun cas amoureux de Harry ne l'avait pas empêcher d'envoyer une cinquantaine de ses hommes fouiller la France sorcière pour le retrouver et le ramener auprès de lui.

La seconde lettre l'avait obligé cependant à revoir ses objectifs le concernant et donc à faire rapatrier ses hommes à la seconde même. Il avait néanmoins chéri la photographie animé où Harry bronzait sur la plage, en simple short de bain. Harry était vraiment un bel homme et même sa nouvelle cicatrice n'arrivait pas à le rendre moins beau, pire, elle le rendait plus attirant encore. Mais ensuite, il s'était rendu compte que d'autres personnes pouvaient avoir vu son amant dans cette tenue, alors Voldemort avait découvert la jalousie.

Que d'autres personnes regardent ce qui était à lui était impardonnable ! Il avait dû s'empêcher d'envoyer des Death Eaters en Espagne pour faire exécuter tous ceux qui auraient bien pu regarder Harry dans cette tenue.

Voldemort n'avait ensuite plus eu de nouvelle pendant près de deux mois, alors il s'était à nouveau plongé dans le travail. Son principal soucis était l'école. Il devait revoir tous les programmes de toutes les années avant la rentrée scolaire de septembre, et cela faisait énormément de chose à revoir. Déjà, il avait viré cet imbécile de fantôme qui enseignait l'histoire de la magie et il avait embauché Casallie Lanya, ou Rumpelstiltskin, la fiancé de Snape, à sa place. Cette femme était un puits de savoir et il savait qu'elle s'était lancée dans l'écriture d'une immense collection de livre sur l'histoire du monde de la magie. Elle avait vu et vécu énormément de chose et aujourd'hui elle voulait le faire partager. Severus, avait repris quant à lui le poste de professeur de 'Magie défensive', qui remplaçait le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, et qu'il partageait avec Rémus Lupin, le loup garou. Il n'y avait pas de force du mal. Il n'y avait qu'un homme et une baguette, et tous les sorts de magies blanches pouvaient servir à faire le mal, autant qu'un _avada kedavra _pouvait abréger les souffrances d'un homme mourant. C'est ainsi que Voldemort avait prévu de rajouter plusieurs cours sur la magie noir. Les Arts Noirs, Histoire de la Magie Noir, Artefacts et Rituels de Magie Noir.

Tout un programme dont il était fier. Il avait aussi gardé Trelawney au poste de Divination. Ca pouvait semblait stupide, mais avant même la prophétie de cette femme il croyait en cet art, et depuis cet évènement, encore plus; là au moins il pourrait la surveiller. Il allait mettre un dispositif spécial dans ses appartements et sa salle de classe pour enregistrer la moindre des prophéties qu'elle pourrait faire, aussi futile soit elle.

Minerva McGonagall avait été mise au poste de Directrice de Hogwarts, même si elle était étroitement surveillée. Elle était une figure connue par les élèves, et sa présence ne pourrait que rassurer. Il ne fallait pas tout bouleverser d'un coup, c'était dangereux et inutile, rien ne servait d'aller trop vite. Le reste des professeurs semblaient s'être adaptés assez bien à ses modifications, même s'ils restaient très septiques sur le programme concernant la magie noir.

L'école avait été sa priorité. Ces enfants étaient ceux qui se retrouveraient un jour à travailler pour lui et à faire fonctionner ce pays, il devait faire en sorte que leur scolarité soit la meilleure possible, et surtout ne pas se laisser entraîner dans la décadence que cet imbécile de Fudge avait instauré au fil des années.

Il avait aussi le projet d'une école primaire, créer dans différentes villes du pays. C'était fini les enfants qui apprennent leur véritablement appartenance à l'âge de 11 ans. Dès six ans, ou du moins à partir du premier accident magique, l'enfant serait scolarisé avant d'être envoyé à Hogwarts.

Aussi, lorsqu'il eut donné ses consignes aux personnes chargées de faire les programmes scolaires, il s'était attaqué aux services du Ministère. Et il avait viré _énormément _de personnes. Voldemort avait épluché les comptes de tous les services pendant des semaines avec l'aide, surprenante, de Neville Longbottom, et de quelques autres Death Eaters de confiance, jusqu'à établir une liste.

Une grande partie du staff ministériels avaient été rétrogradés aux archives quand ils n'avaient pas été simplement licenciés.

Sa plus grande surprise avait été et resterait Longbottom. Le jeune homme avait tué Bellatrix lorsqu'elle s'était attaquée au groupe des Anonymes. Il avait des principes, mais savait se défendre et prendre les bonnes décisions aux bons moments, et ça lui plaisait. Si Neville suivait aujourd'hui des cours avancé en botanique, il travaillait à temps partiel au Ministère, aux côtés de ses collaborateurs de confiance. Le garçon avait décidé de devenir professeur à Hogwarts lorsque le professeur Sprout prendrait sa retraite. Il serait d'ici là son apprenti, dès que les choses au Ministère se seraient définitivement faites.

Il gardait toujours en tête que le gryffindor aurait pu être l'enfant de la prophétie. Tom soupira en repensant à son amant, à l'autre bout du monde. Puis était venu la lettre de Roumanie. Et alors là... Il avait bien failli aller lui même en Roumanie pour apprendre la vie à ces sales vampires aux dents trop longues. Comment ça son amant avait été mordu ?! Si Harry ne lui avait pas envoyé une lettre dès le lendemain pour lui ordonner de ne pas déclarer la guerre aux vampires, c'est ce qu'il aurait certainement fait. Les plans de bataille avaient été préparés dans la nuit.

Le mois suivant, il s'était consacré activement à l'ouverture des écoles magiques primaires, et fait envoyé des centaines de lettre à travers la Grande Bretagne sorcière, adressé à de jeunes nés- muggles et leurs parents. Après, il avait passé plusieurs jours à se ronger les ongles. La cause ? Harry, bien entendu. Les lettres qu'il lui avait envoyé en plusieurs jours l'avaient inquiété. Déjà, il avait complètement oublié l'anniversaire de son amant, et Tom s'était demandé si Harry avait pu l'apprendre, ce qui aurait pu être la cause de la seconde lettre du 1er aout, mais les lettres suivantes lui montraient bien qu'il y avait un problème.

Salazar, il aurait tout donné pour savoir où était Harry, pour lui montrer à quel point il tenait à lui. Quand il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles lettres après sa dernière sous forme de menace, sa frustration et son inquiétude était à leur comble, et une nouvelle descente dans ses donjons avait été de mise, jusqu'à la lettre du 10 aout qui expliquait tout.

Harry était un aimant à problème. Que ce soit avec lui ou non, il attirait toujours les personnes ou objets malveillants. Tom tentait de relativiser. Harry arrivait toujours à s'en sortir, et il croyait Longbottom, un étrange soutient il allait s'en dire, quand il lui disait que Hermione Granger le sauverait de tout mauvais pas.

La rentrée se passa le premier septembre, sans encombre. Des classes allant de 6 à 10 ans avaient été ouvertes dans plusieurs villes de la Grande Bretagne, et elles étaient toutes remplies de nés- muggles qui apprenaient l'histoire de leur véritable nation, les coutumes, les traditions, ainsi que ce qui semblait nécessaire, aux sorciers comme aux muggles, les mathématiques, la littérature, et autres.

Voldemort était content de son travail. Tout ne pouvait pas mieux aller.

Sauf sa relation avec Harry, encore une fois. La lettre du 3 septembre lui avait laissé un drôle de goût dans la bouche, et il s'était senti mal pendant plusieurs jours. Le garçon avait tellement de reproche pour lui, que lui même se demandait comment il avait pu tomber amoureux de lui, et pourtant, il le lui disait clairement.

Les lettres se firent plus inquiétantes, jusqu'à celle d'Halloween, où le Survivant laissa éclater sa peine et sa haine. Il n'en dormit pas de la nuit, n'arrivant pas à s'imaginer sa vie sans un foutu morveux pour l'ennuyer et lui poser d'innombrables problèmes.

Heureusement, Granger, la sang-de-bourbe ami de son amant lui écrivit pour le rassurer sur la situation, et quelques jours après, il reçut une nouvelle lettre de Harry qui s'excusait du comportement qu'il avait eu, et des mots qu'il lui avait écrit. Il le taquinait à nouveau et il retrouvait presque Susanoo, le jeune Anonyme qui lui écrivait des lettres en début d'année.

La lettre qu'il lui écrivit pour la fin d'année, et aussi, et surtout pour son anniversaire lui fit chaud au coeur, même si Harry prenait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler son âge. Quoique, la photo lui avait prouvé qu'il était encore bien en forme pour son âge. Il avait été obligé de se procurer des gigolos pendant presque deux semaines pour calmer sa libido, celle-ci devenant folle à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur cette photo. Par Salazar, Harry avait intérêt de lui montrer ce qu'il avait appris à Mexico, ou il le soumettrait à _l'Impero_ pour qu'il lui en fasse une démonstration. Harry faisant une danse du ventre était devenu sa nouvelle faiblesse.

Heureusement, il fut trop occupé pour trop y penser. Après avoir prévu un immense bal pour les un an du nouveau régime, il s'était attaqué aux caisses de l'État. Et c'était catastrophique. Qu'est-ce qu'avait fait Fudge ces dernières années, avant d'être remplacé ? Apparemment, rien, mais vraiment rien. Il s'arrachait les cheveux. Relancer l'économie allait être un beau bordel, mais il avait voulu cette place, alors il l'assumerait, jusqu'au bout.

Lorsqu'il reçut une nouvelle lettre de Harry, il était en pleine préparation avec les professeurs de Hogwarts des sujets d'examen de l'année. Son amant était au Japon depuis plusieurs mois, et il comptait y rester.

Les mois continuèrent de défiler, ainsi que les lettres et d'autres surprises dont il se serait abstenu en tant normal. C'était toujours un bol d'air frai qu'il prenait à chaque fois qu'il lisait l'écriture maladroite de son jeune compagnon. Sa lettre du 31 décembre le toucha particulièrement. Harry qui aurait voulu encore être un Horcruxe, pour pouvoir avoir un lien avec lui. Cette idée ne l'aurait lui même pas dérangé, surtout si c'était pour pouvoir entrer dans la tête du jeune homme, une fois celui-ci endormi. Ca aurait été plus facile de le laisser partir en sachant qu'une partie de son âme le protégeait pour lui.

Cependant, sa lettre quitta vite ses pensées, bien vite rattrapé par la réalité directe et l'arrivée de sa filleule. Oui, sa filleul. Car il était parrain, et cela sans véritablement le savoir. Il y avait des années, alors qu'il était encore jeune dans les années cinquante, il s'était lancé à l'aventure, à l'instar de Harry. Il était parti en Roumanie, bien entendu, mais aussi en Grèce, ce qui était moins connu, surtout de Dumbledore. Là bas, il avait failli mourir et c'était un homme, Pacome Omepixia, qui lui avait sauvé la vie. À partir de ce moment là, il lui avait été redevable, de par une dette de vie, et l'homme avait décidé de faire valoir sa dette à sa propre mort. Il devait s'occuper de ce qui restait de sa famille, ce qui signifiait son arrière petite fille, dont les parents étaient morts quelques semaines plus tôt, Prudence, 11ème du nom, Omepixia.

Et depuis le mois de mars, il s'occupait de la fillette de onze ans, qui venait d'intégrer Hogwarts. Elle était devenue sa pupille, bien que ce fait ne soit pas connu du grand public, pour plus de sécurité, et il en était même venu à apprécier la langue de vipère de la gamine, surtout quand elle s'adressait à Lucius comme à un elfe de maison.

Ah, il se souviendrait toujours de son arrivée, quelques jours après avoir reçu le testament de Pacome le faisant parrain de la fillette de par sa dette de vie. La petite fille de douze ans seulement avait la mine triste mais était fièrement redressée. Voldemort avait été séduit par sa fierté toute aristocratique malgré son état d'esprit. Un tel contrôle à un si jeune âge lui rappelait lui-même à son arrivée à Hogwarts.

Par chance, la jeune grecque l'adorait et semblait lui vouer un véritable culte, probablement qu'elle avait entendu parler de lui lorsque ses parents étaient encore en vie. Il se demandait comment Harry réagirait à la nouvelle. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais parlé de projet de couple, et encore moins d'enfant ! Déjà Harry était trop jeune… Tout comme leur relation. Il n'aurait plus autant de temps pour lui, bien sur, et connaissant le tempérament de son amant, ça ne pourrait que faire des étincelles. On adorait Prudence ou on la détestait sur le champ. C'est ce que ses professeurs lui avaient rapporté, à la rentrée des classes.

Et aujourd'hui, il était là, tenant la dernière lettre de son amant entre les mains. Celle-ci ne contenait qu'une seule ligne, avec sa signature. Il rentrait en Grande Bretagne. Il allait enfin le revoir. La lettre était arrivée le 16 novembre dernier, et ils étaient le 31, pourtant, il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle, et il savait qu'il aurait dû en avoir, et même s'il détestait devoir se l'avouer, il s'inquiétait énormément.

« LUCIUS !» Aboya-t-il. « Maître ?» Répondit celui-ci quelques secondes après avoir entendu le cri de son Seigneur. « Potter est de retour, depuis environ dix jours, je veux que tu trouves tout ce que tu peux.» Ordonna-t-il d'une voix qu'il espéra détachée et sèche. « Bien Maître.» Se dépêcha de répondre Malfoy avant de partir au pas de course, évitant de rester en présence du Lord à l'humeur orageuse.

OoO

Il eut l'information le jour d'après. Harry était installé dans une rue adjacente à le Chemin de Traverse. Il vivait au dessus d'une boutique, qu'il avait aussi acheté. La propriété se partageait entre lui et Granger. Il était furieux. Il était manifestement là depuis plusieurs jours, et il n'était toujours pas venu le voir.

« Monsieur ?»

La voix fluette de Prudence retentit. La fillette se rapprocha de lui.

« Vous allez bien ? Le professeur Rodolphus et Rabastan m'ont dit que vous étiez agité. » Voldemort sourit mentalement à la remarque de la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait vite entortillé les deux hommes autour de son petit doigt et en faisait ce qu'elle voulait, même ses espions. Par Morgane, cette gamine serait redoutable, une fois adulte. « Juste quelqu'un qui n'est pas venu me voir alors qu'il aurait dû.» Dit il en essayant de se calmer. Il devait élever cette petite fille, alors il ne devait pas s'énerver sur lui, jamais sur Prudence. « Et je sais désormais où est-ce qu'il habite. Je vais aller le voir.» « J'en connais un qui va passer un sale quart d'heure.» Se moqua-t-elle. « Allez vous le torturer ?» Demanda-t-elle, une lueur curieuse dans les yeux.

Voldemort se retint de soupirer. Cette fille avait trop d'idées sanglantes pour une jeune lady au sang pur.

« D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, ne devrais tu pas être à Hogwarts ?»

« J'ai emprunté la cheminette du professeur Snape pour vous voir. J'ai entendu dire que vous torturiez et tuiez vos prisonniers à la chaîne. On m'a dit que c'était déjà arrivé, il y a presque trois ans et je voulais simplement savoir ce qu'il se passait.»

Cette gamine le surprenait, vraiment. Elle était hautaine la plupart du temps, avec une langue de vipère, mais pouvait se montrer attentionnée, spécialement envers lui. Elle savait qu'il était désormais tout ce qu'il lui restait, et ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille. Cela lui faisait étrangement chaud au coeur. Certes, Harry se préoccupait de lui aussi, mais de voir une si jeune enfant venir vers lui en sachant toutes les horreurs qu'il avait pu commettre… C'était agréable, elle dépendait de lui et il lui appartenait de faire son éducation.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, et retourne à l'école, je ne tolérerai pas que tu partes ainsi du château une nouvelle fois.» dit il sévèrement, sans toutefois être effrayant. « Bien, monsieur.» « Prudence.» L'appela-t-il, avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte. Elle se retourna, le fixant de ses yeux grands noirs. « Appelle moi Tom, à partir de maintenant.»

Un grand sourire prit place sur le visage enfantin, et elle hocha la tête avant de s'enfuir. Autant l'y autoriser maintenant, Harry ne se gênerait pas pour l'appeler ainsi devant elle, il le savait.

Voldemort partit de son bureau, et rejoignit sa chambre pour y prendre une cape. L'air était froid, et la neige tombait en masse, et il avait beau être le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne voulait pas finir en glaçon.

Il transplana et se retrouva dans une ruelle. Il rabattit sa capuche sur son visage, cachant ses yeux carmins brillants, et se mêla à la foule. Tom avança rapidement et arriva rapidement devant une vitrine pittoresque, vieillissante, dont on pouvait voir l'intérieur fouillis, des caisses partout, et des montagnes de livre. Sur l'avant de la boutique était inscrit en vieille lettre 'Granger&Potter'. Est- ce que les deux jeunes adultes avaient réellement décidé de monter leur propre affaire ?

Par Merlin, son amant, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux ans et six mois était derrière cette porte. Il sentit l'excitation monter dans ses veines. Tom monta les escaliers qui menaient à la porte et d'un sortilège informulé et sans baguette, l'ouvrit silencieusement.

La première chose qu'il vit fut un jeune homme de taille moyenne, ses cheveux d'ébènes attachés en un étrange chignon, portant un pantalon noir et une chemise bleu simple, en équilibre sur une chaise, elle même penchée sur ses deux pieds, sa baguette entre les dents, un grimoire immense dans une main, écartant d'autres livres de l'autre, dans l'espoir de le ranger. Voldemort se retint de rire devant l'image insolite que lui offrait son amant. Il était plus mince que dans ses souvenirs, mais aussi plus séduisant, plus adulte, plus désirable.

« Hm hm.»

Le jeune homme sursauta et tomba de sa chaise dans un cri bref. Le grimoire tomba en premier sur le parquet grinçant dans un bruit sourd, suivi de la baguette du sorcier et Tom s'avança pour réceptionner son amant dans ses bras, appréciant de l'avoir contre lui après tout ce temps sans le voir.

« Bonjour Harry.»

Deux grands yeux verts s'ouvrirent et le regardèrent avec surprise. Voldemort lâcha ses jambes pour qu'il se tienne debout, mais garda son autre bras autour de ses épaules, le descendant sur sa taille pour le garder contre lui, ne lui offrant aucune chance de retraite. Ses yeux rouges brillaient littéralement et dévisageaient les traits de Harry avec soulagement et désir. La bouche du jeune homme aux yeux verts s'entrouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Tom venait de se jeter sur ses lèvres, les dévorant avec empressement et passion. Les bras du jeune homme s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et il put entendre un gémissement qu'il avala avec fougue. Une de ses mains remonta jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il caressa possessivement, et finit sa course dans ses cheveux, les détachant pour mieux y enfoncer ses doigts. Son autre bras, toujours autour de sa taille, le serra plus fort contre lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le corps contre lui était plus ferme que dans ses souvenirs.

« B-Bonjour Tom.» Murmura Harry, le souffle court, haletant, lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent, ses joues délicatement couvertes de rouge. Voldemort retint un frisson à l'entente de sa voix. Il avait tant rêvé de sa voix depuis son départ, il sentait son ventre se serrer, sans savoir ce qui provoquait cette réaction chez lui. « Je ne t'attendais pas aujourd'hui.» « Moi je t'attendais plus tôt.» Répondit il sur un ton accusateur, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, avec plus de tendresse cette fois-ci. « Espèce d'idiot inconscient.» Harry lui sourit. « Maintenant, montre moi où ces vampires t'ont mordu.» Ordonna-t-il, ses yeux retrouvant leur sérieux.

« Ce n'était qu'un seul vampire, à vrai dire...» Tenta de se défendre son amant, un adorable rougeur apparaissant sur ses joues.

Harry dévoila son cou et montra un point. Immédiatement, ses lèvres s'y posèrent et commencèrent à sucer la peau blanche, la mordant tendrement jusqu'à y laisser une trace rouge vive, se régalant des soupirs de plaisir qu'il entendait. Salazar, qu'il lui avait manqué. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le plaquer contre la première surface pour le faire sien.

« La prochaine fois que tu me drogues, morveux, je te torture, c'est compris ?» Le brun gloussa. « Info assimilée.» Répondit il, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire amusé. « La prochaine fois que tu pars sans m'avertir, je te chasserai à travers le monde pour ta ramener près de moi.» « Je t'ai manqué tant que ça ?» Voldemort gronda de mécontentement. « Oui. Et j'ai cru lire dans tes lettres dégoulinantes de mièvreries que moi aussi, je t'ai manqué.» « Tu m'as horriblement manqué.» Confirma Harry.

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent une fois encore, leurs souffles se mêlant en même temps que leurs langues, celles-ci s'enroulant délicieusement l'une autour de l'autre, se battant pour la dominance, alors que leurs corps s'échauffaient, leurs corps tentant de se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Ca faisait si longtemps, qu'il n'avait pas senti ces lèvres douces contre les siennes.

« Je ne partirai plus, je le promets.» Murmura Harry contre ses lèvres, un doux sourire sur celles-ci.

À suivre.

Hello guys !

Oui je sais je vous ai fait attendre, je suis désolée, mais ces dernières semaines ont pas été toute rose pour moi Attente de résultat de partiels qui malheureusement n'ont pas été bon, donc je vais devoir passer les rattrapages si je veux valider ma licence, ce qui signifie que je ne vais pas avoir le temps d'écrire. Donc je préfère vous faire patienter un peu sachant que j'ai pas fini cette fanfic (bien que j'ai tout en tête !), pour ne pas à ce que vous ayez de vrais grosses attentes entre les chapitres. Mais sachez que le chapitre 4 est bouclé et relu, et que le chapitre 5 est à moitié écrit.

Bref, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, même si je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, sachez qu'elles me font toutes chaud au coeur et que ça me motive de savoir que vous aimez ce que j'écris et que je ne vous abandonnerai pas :D

Enfin, bon courage à tout ceux qui passent le bac ce mois-ci, ce n'est pas si compliqué qu'ont le dit (attendez d'être à l'université :P) alors ne stressez pas trop mais travaillez bien ! Avoir une mention n'est pas trop dur si vous bossez (je vous le dis, j'ai quasi pas bossé pour le bac et je l'ai eu, et je ne suis pas un génie, loin de là ! mais j'ai pas eu de mention, ça c'est dommage ) , bon courage à ceux qui doivent comme moi passer des rattrapages, à ceux qui ont des concours, etc etc !

Voilà, j'attends vos remarques sur ce chapitre qui n'est pas mon préféré, j'aurai aimé approfondir, mais j'avais peur de faire trop dans le descriptif et faire du sur place, donc dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)

Bonne semaine à tous :D

Sedinette.


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, et appartient à J.K Rolling et à sa maison d'édition. Les personnages sortant de l'univers sont à moi.

Pairing : LV/HP et beaucoup d'autres

Note : Ceci est la séquelle de Revenge, si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je vous conseille de quitter la page, car vous risquez de ne rien comprendre :P

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Chapitre 3

Lorsqu'ils étaient partis en voyage, Hermione et lui, ils avaient rapidement décidé de ce qu'ils allaient faire quand ils reviendraient en Angleterre. Ils ouvriraient une librairie spécialisée dans les magies du monde. Ils allaient écumer les pays du monde sorcier, trouver des fournisseurs, et revenir dans leur pays, la tête pleine de connaissance en tout genre.

Bien entendu, tout ne s'était pas passée comme prévu. Hermione avait failli être transformé en calice par un vampire un peu enhardi, lui même avait été possédé par une égyptienne bafouée et avait enchaîné avec un mal du pays et une petite dépression, petite, vraiment.

Après, tout avait roulé comme sur des roulettes, s'ils oubliaient les courses poursuites en Chine, lorsque les autorités sorcières les chassaient à travers le pays.

Bref. La partie la plus intéressante de leur périple avait été le Japon. Harry avait appris énormément, sur le pays déjà, sa culture, sa magie et le respect qu'il y avait des traditions, ainsi que le savant mélange de celles-ci avec le monde muggle. Le monde magique était moins caché aux yeux des muggles que dans les autres pays, et c'était incroyable aux yeux de Harry.

Ils avaient rencontré Gakushiki par hasard. Ils avaient des ennuis avec le groupe de Yakuza local, lorsque l'homme, un sorcier d'une soixantaine d'année, était venu à leur rescousse. Il les avait hébergé et avait décidé de s'occuper de leur éducation. Hermione, surtout, avait énormément mûri et appris à ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres à tord et à travers, ce qui était très mal venu dans un pays aussi secret que le Japon. Lui même était plus réfléchis, moins prompt à prendre des décisions sur un coup de tête. Gakushiki avait fait un gros travail de fond sur eux deux.

Ils avaient appris à se battre de manière plus physique, et surtout, à manier le sabre. Hermione s'était incroyablement épanouie, et s'était avérée très douée. Elle avait beau être physiquement plus faible que lui, elle le battait à chacun de leur combat.

En repartant du Japon, ils avaient promis à leur professeur de revenir le voir de temps en temps, et de l'inviter chez eux, lorsqu'ils auraient une demeure décente.

Le jour même de leur retour, ils avaient acquis une boutique laissée à l'abandon, et dont Gringotts avait les droit de propriété, et Harry avait acheté en plus l'appartement du dessus. Hermione retournerait vivre chez ses parents un temps, avant de se trouver son propre logement. Ils avaient passé deux ans et demi l'un sur l'autre, il était largement temps qu'ils se décollent l'un de l'autre, surtout qu'ils allaient en plus travailler ensemble dans leur librairie.

Ils n'avaient avertis personne de leur retour, sauf Voldemort et les parents de Hermione par une courte lettre pour le premier, et une visite surprise pour les derniers.

Harry n'avait pas pu aller vers Tom en premier. Il avait eu peur de sa réaction. Oh bien sur, il avait failli plus d'une fois aller au Ministère pour le voir, mais… Il n'avait pas pu. Il n'avait pu avoir aucune nouvelle de son amant pendant tout leur voyage, et il n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de se faire rejeter avant d'avoir tout préparé pour sa nouvelle vie. Et il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se déplace lui même pour venir le voir. Il aurait pensé qu'il aurait été trop orgueilleux pour faire le premier pas, surtout pas après la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés. Harry l'avait tout de même drogué pour pouvoir s'enfuir à l'étranger juste après.

Hermione était partie déjeuner avec ses parents dans un restaurant muggle, pendant que lui s'occupait de commencer à ranger leurs premiers arrivages de livre. Une fois le local acheté, ils s'étaient attelés pendant presque deux jours à écrire des missives à leur contact dans les différents pays qu'ils avaient visité afin qu'ils leur envoient plusieurs sortes de livre. Tous avaient été traduis d'un coup de baguette, et ils n'attendaient plus qu'à être entreposé sur les étagères. Harry était donc sur sa chaise, un pied appuyé sur le dossier de celle-ci, en parfait équilibre, entrain de ranger un livre, lorsque son amant était arrivé.

Son corps collé au sien, Harry voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais sa tête était entièrement vide. Tom était là, devant lui, ses bras serrés autour de lui, ses yeux rouges fermement planté dans les siens, exprimant de la colère… Mais aussi du soulagement… Pour lui ? Était il soulagé de le voir ici, en Angleterre et non plus à l'étranger ? Il entrouvrit ses lèvres, espérant pouvoir dire qu'il était désolé d'être ainsi parti, mais un baiser ravageur le coupa dans son élan. Un gémissement de plaisir quitta immédiatement sa bouche, ses bras venant trouver la nuque de son amant, répondant au baiser avec passion. Plus de deux ans qu'il n'avait pas senti ses lèvres contre les siennes, c'était trop, beaucoup trop long. Enfin, les lèvres se détachèrent des siennes.

« B-Bonjour Tom.» Dit il doucement, ayant fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas bredouiller misérablement après le baiser qu'il venait de recevoir, ses joues encore rouges de plaisir. « Je ne t'attendais pas aujourd'hui.» Continua-t-il en espérant faire redescendre la pression, mais qui échoua, décida-t-il, lorsqu'il entendit sa réponse.  
« Moi je t'attendais plus tôt.» Répondit Voldemort sur un ton accusateur, ses lèvres venant le trouver à nouveau, mais avec une tendresse qu'Harry accueilli avec joie. « Espèce d'idiot inconscient.» Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque qui lui ressemblait tant. « Maintenant, montre moi où ces vampires t'ont mordu.» Ordonna-t-il.

Harry faillit rouler des yeux mais se retint. Tom était vraiment trop possessif envers lui pour son bien.

« Ce n'était qu'un seul vampire, à vrai dire...» Commença-t-il, mais il s'arrêta bien vite en comprenant qu'il l'écoutait à peine et lui montra son cou, celui-ci vite attaqué par une paire de lèvre affamée. Il émit un soupir de plaisir sous la caresse, fondant dans les bras de son amant.

« La prochaine fois que tu me drogues, morveux, je te torture, c'est compris ?» Harry se mit à rire. Est-ce qu'il devait préciser que son Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait manqué ?  
« Info assimilée.»  
« La prochaine fois que tu pars sans m'avertir, je te chasserai à travers le monde pour ta ramener près de moi.»  
« Je t'ai manqué tant que ça ?»  
« Oui. Et j'ai cru lire dans tes lettres dégoulinantes de mièvreries que moi aussi, je t'ai manqué.» Rétorqua Voldemort dans ce qui lui semblait être une tentative de défense.  
« Tu m'as horriblement manqué.» Confirma-t-il en retour, bien décidé à lui prouver que lui aussi avait souffert de son absence. Cette fois-ci, se fut lui qui l'embrassa, se collant à lui, ronronnant presque comme un chat satisfait. « Je ne partirai plus, je le promets.» Murmura-t-il avec un sourire, toujours l'un contre l'autre, ses yeux détaillant les traits magnifique du visage de Tom Riddle. Merlin, il lui avait tellement manqué. Comment avait il pu se passer de lui pendant tout ce temps ?  
« Tu as intérêt.» Gronda le mage noir, possessif.

Voldemort se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres, serrant possessivement sa taille entre ses bras. Cette fois-ci, Harry laissa à son amant le soin de dominer leur baiser, restant passivement contre lui, ses mains se promenant dans le dos puissant. Tom passa ses mains derrière ses cuisses, se penchant légèrement pour le porter, l'obligeant à passer ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour ne pas tomber.

« Tom… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?» Souffla-t-il.

Il fut posé sur le comptoir où serait bientôt mise la caisse enregistreuse, et une bouche vorace se mit à grignoter son cou et sa nuque de baiser et de petits coups de dents. Les mains de son compagnon se mirent à ouvrir ses vêtements avec empressement, et Harry trembla de désir et d'impatience, devinant aisément ce qu'avait en tête le mage noir. Sa chemise fut bientôt ouverte sur son torse finement musclé et les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres se mirent à lécher et sucer la peau hâlée, la marquant d'innombrables fois, jusqu'à arriver à la bordure de son pantalon.

« Attends…» Gémit Harry, ses yeux verts plus sombre que jamais. « Pas ici.»

Tom remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres et se cala entre ses cuisses. Ils étaient tous les deux aussi excité l'un que l'autre et Harry dû faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas se frotter désespérément contre l'homme.

« Hermione va bientôt revenir.» Soupira-t-il ensuite, gémissant doucement alors que la bouche de Tom retournait dans son cou.  
« Qu'elle revienne donc. Elle te trouvera nu et moi en toi.» Gronda Voldemort en passant une main baladeuse sur ses fesses, jusqu'à passer dans son pantalon pour infiltrer ses sous vêtements. Harry sursauta légèrement et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. « _Et n'ose même pas te refuser à moi, Potter_.» Siffla-t-il à son oreille. Le visage de son amant était impassible, mais ses yeux écarlates brillaient de luxure et de désir mal contenu, et il sut qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'opposer à lui. C'était impossible, complètement impossible.

« Je… J'ai une chambre à l'étage…» Dit il difficilement. « Ce sera plus confortable.»

« _Non. À genoux_.» Ordonna Voldemort en fourchelangue.

Harry retint un gémissement et descendit maladroitement du comptoir pour se mettre à genoux devant son amant, ouvrant en plusieurs mouvements malhabiles ses pantalons, jusqu'à dévoiler son sexe bandé. Tom enfouit une main dans ses cheveux, l'encourageant à se rapprocher pour le prendre en bouche. Harry écarta doucement les lèvres en déglutissant, et embrassa l'érection avant de l'avaler gourmandise, une bouffée de chaleur le prenant à sentir le sexe lourd sur sa langue. Un gémissement échappa à Voldemort, et Harry ronronna doucement de plaisir, sa propre excitation le faisant souffrir. Une main sur les cuisses de l'homme debout devant, lui, il suçait le sexe tendu dans sa bouche, et son autre main était sur sa propre entrejambe, tentant de soulager la tension qui l'habitait.

« _Ne te touche pas, Harry_.» Un sifflement rauque lui parvint. « _Je m'occuperai de toi après_.»

Il gémit de frustration, la vibration se répercutant sur le membre entre ses lèvres, arrachant un soupir de plaisir à l'autre. Harry tenta de ne pas suivre l'ordre, mais un sifflement menaçant se fit entendre, et sa main remonta sur le corps de Tom, pour malaxer avec douceur ses bourses pleines, le faisant à nouveau frémir de désir.

Il détendit sa gorge au maximum et le prit entièrement entre ses lèvres, puis commença un rapide va et viens, cherchant à lui apporter au plus vite la jouissance, qui ne tarda pas. Tom ouvrit la bouche dans une expression de pur extase, et se répandit dans sa bouche, son sexe tressautant sur sa langue jusqu'à redevenir mou.

Il se releva en ronronnant de plaisir, léchant du bout de la langue les gouttes de semence tombé sur son torse et ses mains. Le regard de son amant s'illumina de désir et il se retrouva à nouveau plaqué contre le comptoir, une bouche vorace sur la sienne, la semence de l'homme se mélangeant à leur salive. Son pantalon tomba rapidement, ainsi que son sous vêtement, et deux doigts se retrouvèrent soudainement en lui, l'autre main de l'homme sur son sexe, le masturbant d'une main sûre.

« Tom… Tom…» Gémit Harry, le dos cambré, ses hanches et son bassin bougeant d'eux même, ses yeux à demi-fermé, ses joues rougies de plaisir, et ses mains désespérément agrippés au bois du comptoir. Il devait offrir un tableau appréciable à son amant, se dit il, sa tête entièrement embrumé. « Encore… _S'il te plaît_…» Finit il en fourchelangue, appréciant les doigts en lui, et remerciant un quelconque dieu pour leur longueur irréel. C'était si _bon_.

Un cri étranglé, rauque, s'échappa de sa gorge quand ses doigts frappèrent contre sa prostate. Une bouche recouvrit suavement la sienne, puis une langue taquine envahit sa bouche. Harry se laissa faire, incapable de riposter, se laissant délicieusement dominé par son aîné.

« _Tu es si serré… Si délicieusement serré…_» Siffla Voldemort à son oreille après avoir quitté ses lèvres. « _J'aimerai tellement pouvoir m'enfoncer en toi, là maintenant… Te faire à nouveau entièrement mien, pour toujours._» La main sur son sexe se fit plus vive, et Harry sut qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps avant de se laisser envahir par un orgasme dévastateur, son corps frissonnant et se cambrant de plus en plus violemment. Les doigts s'enfoncèrent profondément en lui, lui arrachant un pur cri de plaisir, ses yeux roulants dans ses orbites, et il jouit dans la main de Tom, son corps devenant chiffon.

Harry fut rattrapé par deux bras forts, et il sourit bêtement en passant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser avec langueur.

Après un instant à reprendre leur respiration, d'un mouvement de la main, Voldemort fit disparaître toute trace de leurs ébats, et il se rhabilla tranquillement, laissant son jeune amant faire de même. Tous les deux avaient un sourire sur le visage, bien que moins prononcé pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu me voir dès que tu es arrivé, Harry ?» Demanda le mage noir en s'asseyant sur une des chaises de la pièce. Harry s'installa directement sur ses genoux, et deux bras l'entourèrent pour s'assurer qu'il ne glisse pas.  
« J'ai failli plus d'une fois craquer pour venir te voir, mais je voulais déjà que tout soit en place.» Harry fit une pause, puis s'expliqua. « Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que j'ai besoin d'aide à peine rentré de mon voyage. Je voulais d'abord me débrouiller seul, et que tu vois ce que j'avais accompli -d'accord, avec Hermione, mais quand même- en si peu de temps.»  
« Qui d'autre sait que vous êtes rentrés ?»  
« À part toi et les parents de Hermione, personne. On voulait vraiment vous faire une surprise.»

« Tu es un idiot, Harry Potter.» Siffla Voldemort à son oreille. « Et je suppose que c'est pour ça que je tiens tant à toi.»

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandir, puis un immense sourire illumina son beau visage.

« Tu m'as manqué…» Murmura Harry.  
« Tu es conscient que plus jamais je ne te laisserai me quitter ?»  
« La même vaut pour toi. Je ne veux plus jamais partir loin de toi.» Répondit il sérieusement.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à nouveau, se redécouvrant plus tendrement, leur faim de l'autre enfin apaisée.

« Hm hm.» Le raclement de voix féminin les interrompit. Voldemort était sur le point d'envoyer un _crucio_ vers l'intruse, mais Harry posa sa main sur sa main, ayant deviné son geste.  
« Hermione !» Fit il en se relevant maladroitement.  
« Miss Granger.» Salua froidement Tom, qui ne se leva même pas.

« Mon Seigneur.» Lâcha-t-elle comme on lâche une obscénité. Même si la jeune fille avait beau avoir aidé l'homme, aux côtés des Anonymes, à le mettre au pouvoir, elle ne supportait pas que le régime soit devenu une presque monarchie, et qu'il n'y ait plus d'élection ni rien de ce genre. En fait, elle était à deux doigts créer une association pour faire revenir la démocratie. Ou du moins créer un parti politique.

Sentant la tension, entre les deux sorciers, Harry ajouta rapidement. « Le repas avec tes parents s'est bien passé ?»  
« Parfaitement, oui. Je vois que toi aussi, tu as passé du bon temps.» Harry rougit violemment tandis que ses yeux déviaient sur son amant dont les lèvres étaient étirés en un long sourire moqueur et fier.

« Vous ne pouvez pas mieux dire, Miss Granger.» Rétorqua Voldemort en se levant, passant en même temps un bras possessif autour de sa taille. « Harry, je dois malheureusement y aller. Dîne avec moi ce soir.» Tom déposa un baiser dans les cheveux noirs.  
« Désolé, mais nous sommes attendus ce soir.» Intervint Hermione. « À Square Grimmaurd, c'est ce soir que nous avions prévus de réunir tout le monde pour leur faire la surprise.»

Voldemort gronda légèrement. « Demain, à midi, dans ce cas ?» Les yeux carmins se plongèrent dans les orbes émeraudes et Harry ne put que opiner.  
« O-Oui, bien sur.»  
Les lèvres fines s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait. « Parfait. À demain, _mon amour_.» Tom lui pinça les fesses, et transplana, laissant un Harry rougissant et confus.

Hermione le vit partir avec ce qui semblait être de l'admiration et du dégoût, le tout mêlé.

« Il arrive toujours à faire de toi ce qu'il veut comme ça, Harry ?» Demanda-t-elle, amusée, même si son air sévère lui rappelait celui de Mcgonagall, lorsqu'il arrivait en retard en cour.  
« Hm… Non, la c'est juste que… Ca faisait longtemps…» Murmura-t-il, les yeux encore rêveurs.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. « Ah… Les garçons et leur libido !»

« Hey !»

OoO

Le soir venu, les deux nouvellement associés, étaient devant la porte du Manoir Black, tremblant légèrement dans le froid mordant de cette fin d'automne et finirent par ouvrir la porte, abaissant le loquet pour entrer rapidement.

« Kreacher.» Appela Harry. L'elfe de maison se présenta immédiatement devant lui.  
« Maître. Le Maître est enfin revenu ! Des individus se sont invités dans votre demeure Maître, mais le pauvre Kreacher n'a pu rien faire…» Se lamenta l'elfe.  
« Ce n'est rien.» Intervint-il rapidement. « Ils sont là sur ma demande, excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir averti. Fais venir de la nourriture, s'il te plaît.»  
« Bien Maître.»

Kreacher claqua des doigts et disparut.

« Prête ?» Hermione fit non de la tête, mais ils n'avaient plus le choix. Ils entrèrent dans la salle principale, et ils virent le visage de leurs amis, leur seconde famille.

Seuls étaient présents Rémus, Tonks et leur enfant, ainsi que Ron. Ils se regardèrent tous un instant, sans que personne n'ose ouvrir la bouche. Harry finit par se lancer.

« Salut tout le monde. »

Rémus fut sur lui en quelques secondes, et le serra fortement dans ses bras. Juste après, il attira Hermione dans l'étreinte et les serra contre lui dans une étreinte paternelle qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Rémus était dans sa vie ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père et il lui avait terriblement manqué.

« Ne disparaissez plus jamais comme ça, c'est compris ? »

Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent, et ne dirent rien de plus. Juste ça leur suffisait. Ron s'avança ensuite vers eux. Harry se détacha de Rémus et attendit que le rouquin prenne la parole. Mais à la place, il fut accueillis d'un coup de poing dans la figure. Le Survivant resta un instant sonné, sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui arriver.

« Ne me laissez plus jamais derrière ! » Gronda Ron, avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras, tel un frère. Harry lui rendit son étreinte, et lui murmura un 'pardon' à l'oreille. « Qui était au courant ?»

« Mes parents et Voldemort. » Répondit Hermione, qui avait un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Quoi ? Vous-savez-qui était au courant ? Depuis quand ? »

« Hm… Il a fait lui même des recherches. » Dit à son tour Harry devant l'air désabusé de Ron, qui ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi un Mage noir était au courant de leur retour, alors que lui, leur meilleur ami, n'était au courant que depuis le matin.

« Il avait **très** envie de revoir Harry. » Souligna la sorcière brune, goguenarde et moqueuse. En voyant pâlir son ancien petit ami, elle rajouta : « Enfin, c'est l'impression qu'ils m'ont donné, quand je les ai surpris entrain de se faire des câlins dans la boutique. » Ron pâlit encore plus, avant de devenir aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

« Ce n'était pas un câlin, Hermione ! » Grogna Harry, dont les joues commençaient aussi à se tinter de rouge.

« Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu étais sur ses gen-» Harry lui mit une main devant la bouche, surtout quand il vit Rémus et Ron se regarder étrangement, pâle. Est-ce qu'ils pensaient sincèrement qu'il n'avait aucune vie sexuelle ? Bon d'accord, il la faisait avec Voldemort, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour vouloir en savoir plus, ou pour réagir comme ça.

Ce moment d'étrange sentimentalisme et de révélations indésirées passé, ils commencèrent tous à parler de ce qu'ils avaient fais ces dernières années. Harry fit la connaissance de son filleul, Ted Lupin, trois ans. L'enfant était adorable, timide et avait tendance à changer de couleur de cheveux, passant d'un blond cendré à un noir profond en un instant. Il avait hérité des dons de sa mère et par chance, il n'avait pas le côté lycan de son père. Les deux jeunes parents étaient très fiers de leur petit, et ils avaient le droit. Harry se sentait déjà amoureux de ce petit bout de chou, qu'il allait très probablement pourrir gâté.

Ron leur parla de ses études sur les animaux magiques, et de son projet de devenir soigneur d'animaux. Il s'était trouvé cette passion après un été à travailler avec son frère Charlie. Il avait acquéri une certaine sensibilité et expérience, et il travaillait en ce moment pour le Ministère, tout en travaillant aussi en free-lance de son côté, pour aider sa mère. Les jumeaux travaillaient toujours à leur boutique qui marchait toujours aussi bien, et Ginny faisait des études pour devenir Auror. C'était d'ailleurs Tonks qui s'occupait d'elle, lorsqu'elle venait faire ses stages obligatoires.

Les Weasley n'étaient pas restés proches de leurs camarades de Slytherin, même s'ils se voyaient de tant en tant, lors de bals officiels au Ministère, où ils n'hésitaient plus à aller, car après tout, Ron comme Ginny et les jumeaux avaient participé à la Grande Attaque du Ministère pour destituer Dumbledore.

Rémus travaillait à nouveau à Hogwarts, en tant que professeur de Magie Défensive en duo avec Severus Snape, sous la tutelle de la nouvelle Directrice, Minerva Mcgonagall. Tonks était devenue quant à elle instructeur à l'académie des Aurors, un poste auquel elle avait postulé après la guerre, pour ne pas se mettre en danger, pensant à son fils en premier. Tout allait bien.

À leur tour, Harry et Hermione leur parlèrent de leur grand voyage, leur passion du Japon, et de la librairie qu'ils allaient très bientôt ouvrir sur le Chemin de traverse. Ils ne savaient pas si cela durerait toute leur vie, après tout, personne ne savait de quoi l'avenir serait fait, mais pour le moment, c'est ce qu'ils voulaient. Un travail tranquille, dans ce qu'ils aimaient le plus.

Harry se rendit compte à quel point ils lui avaient tous manqué. Plus jamais il ne pourrait partir d'eux, il ne pouvait pas partir loin de sa famille.

Il était revenu en Angleterre, et définitivement.

À suivre.

**Hello Guys ! Comment ça va sur la planète fanfiction ? Bien j'espère :P **

**Me voici de retour, mes exams sont enfin finis, libertééééé ! Détente... Vacance !**

**D'ailleurs en parlant de vacance, la Japan Expo approche à grand pas :D J'y serai jeudi et vendredi en zombie (pour la venue de notre maitre à tous, j'ai nommé Shinji Mikami, le créateur de Resident Evil :D), alors dites moi si vous venez :P**

**Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, je vous remercie d'ailleurs pour vos encouragements sur le dernier chapitre, ça fait chaud au coeur :) **

**N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot pour dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, ça ne prend pas longtemps (je vous assure !) et je vous revois dans quelques semaines pour le prochain chapitre en espérant réussir à me remettre à l'écriture de la fin de cette fanfic (c'est dur après une si longue pause !).**

**Allez, à chao !**

**Sedinette**


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling et sa maison d'édition (mis à part Prudence et Rumpel qui elles sont toutes à moi x) )

Pairing : LV/HP et plein d'autres :3

Hey les petits ! Comment ça va ? Longue absence je sais, je pensais pas vous faire attendre si longtemps alors je m'excuse

Merci à vous tous pour vos nombreuses reviews, vos encouragements pour mes exams etc. En parlant de ça, malheureusement je redouble (ce sont des cons parce qu'il me manquait 0,12 points pour avoir mon année et ils ne me les ont même pas donné o), donc je vais avoir pas mal de temps libre cette année pour écrire (et passer le permis aussi).

Bref bref, je vous laisse lire maintenant :D

Bonne lecture !

OoO

**Warning** : lemon dans ce chapitre, vous êtes prévenu(e)s.

OoO

Harry soupira en se regardant une énième fois dans le miroir. Il avait lissé ses cheveux pour qu'ils ne partent pas dans tous les sens, et avait revêtu une robe de sorcier noir, sobre mais habillé, digne d'un invité du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Maître de l'Angleterre sorcière.

Il était nerveux, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Pourquoi ? C'était leur tout premier rendez vous ! Oui, en trois ans de temps, donc seulement six mois à se côtoyer ils ne s'étaient jamais donnés un vrai rendez vous galant. Bien sur, il y avait eu la rencontre de la forêt, mais ça ne comptait pas, parce que Tom ne savait pas qui il était à ce moment, et en plus, ça avait pris place dans une forêt où ils s'étaient sautés dessus pour se rouler dans l'herbe et les feuilles. Non, c'était leur premier rendez vous officiel.

« Harry ? Tu es prêt ? Tu vas être en retard si tu ne te dépêches pas. » L'appela Hermione, à qui il avait demandé de l'aide pour se préparer.

« Oui oui... »

Harry descendit de sa chambre, au dessus de la boutique, et alla vers la cheminée. La jeune femme siffla en le voyant, le soulageant un peu. Au moins, il semblait présentable.

« Tu sais où vous aller manger ? »

« Non, il m'a envoyé un hiboux hier soir pour me dire de le retrouver dans l'Atrium du Ministère. » Ils allaient probablement déjeuner dans un restaurant huppé, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n'imaginait sincèrement pas son amant préparer un pique-nique, même si c'était pour lui. Il s'agissait tout de même de Lord Voldemort. « J'y vais ! » Prévint il, en prenant de la poudre de cheminette, avant d'entrer dans la cheminée. « Ministère de la magie ! » S'écria-t-il, avant de disparaitre dans des flammes vertes, entendant vaguement le 'bonne chance' de son amie.

Harry réapparut dans le Ministère, devant la grande façade de verre, qui ne gardait pas une seule trace de la grande bataille qui avait eu lieu alors. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son combat contre Grindelwald, et de celui de Voldemort et de Dumbledore. Il frissonna en se remémorant ce moment. Ca semblait si loin et si prêt en même temps. Se reconcentrant, il sortie de la cheminée et fit quelques pas dans l'atrium, se plaçant non loin de la fontaine qui ornait l'immense espace comme une petite place. Il se dandina légèrement, se sentant anxieux. Il devait avoué que ses derniers rendez vous ne s'étaient pas forcément très bien passé. Il se remémora un instant celui qu'il avait eu avec Cho Chang en cinquième année. Brr, rien que d'y penser... Harry tenta de se rassurer. Il ne pouvait pas faire pire que ce jours là. On ne pouvait pas faire pire après avoir touché le fond (quoique dans son cas, on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre).

« Ha-Harry Potter ? »

Harry sortit de ses pensées et se retourna. Il vit un petit homme avec un haut de forme posé sur sa tête, et une drôle de canne à la main, qui le regardait, émerveillé. Plusieurs sorciers et sorcières s'arrêtèrent devant lui, et il fut soudainement encerclé de personnes qui souhaitaient lui serrer la main. Des questions fusèrent ‹ Où étiez vous ? › ‹ Que faites vous ici ? › ‹ Voulez vous m'épouser ? ›, sans qu'il ne puisse y répondre, puis il sentit une aura froide et noir envahir le hall, et il sut immédiatement que son amant était là. Voldemort s'approcha de l'énorme groupe qui s'était formé et tira le jeune homme de la foule, un bras passé autour de sa taille.

« Mesdames, Messieurs. » Salua-t-il froidement, avant de se pencher sur lui et de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. « Bonjour, Harry. »

Les joues du jeune homme se couvrirent de rouge. Harry n'était pas du genre timide, surtout qu'ils avaient fait bien plus que simplement s'embrasser, surtout aussi chastement. Non, ce qui l'intimidait, c'est que son amant venait de montrer à tout le monde qu'ils étaient en ‹ couple ›, s'ils en étaient bien un.

Le groupe rassemblé devant eux s'était tu, et les regardait avec de grands yeux ronds, d'autres personnes s'arrêtant en plus.

« J'ai réservé une table à la Licorne Dorée (Nda : comment ça ce nom est kitch ? Je m'en fiche xP). »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. S'il y avait bien un endroit que tout sorcier, même lui, connaissait, c'était cet endroit. C'était le restaurant le plus huppé du monde magique, en Angleterre du moins. Il y avait toujours au minimum un délai d'attente de deux mois pour avoir une table, et toutes les femmes rêvaient d'y être amenée par leur mari ou fiancé. Ce n'était pas qu'il se sentait comme une femme pressé de se faire gâter par son homme, il n'était pas comme ça, mais comment est-ce qu'il avait pu avoir une table aussi vite ?! Certes, il était le Maître incontesté de l'Angleterre, mais ! C'était la _Licorne Dorée_ ! Il resta un instant muet, puis acquiesça et prit le bras que lui offrait Tom, lorsque celui-ci eut lâché sa taille.

« Monsieur le Ministre ! » héla une voix féminine à leur droite.

Le Survivant reconnut immédiatement la voix criarde, et lorsqu'il se tourna, il vit Rita Skeeter, sa plume à papote ‹ au taquet ›, et son cameraman à ses côtés.

« Mademoiselle Skeeter. » Répondit aussi froidement qu'il avait parlé à la foule, un instant auparavant.

« Mais vous êtes avec monsieur Potter ! Monsieur Potter, vous venez de rentrer de votre voyage, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes ici pour un repas d'affaire avec notre Ministre ? Où allez vous manger ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, qu'une femme cria derrière lui que le Lord l'emmenait manger à la Licorne Dorée.

« C'est un restaurant chic ! N'est-ce pas un peu trop pour un simple déjeuner ? » Finit elle par demander, le regardant de ses yeux perçants.

« En fait, Mademoiselle, » Intervint Voldemort. « Il se trouve que ce repas n'a rien de professionnel, j'emmène Monsieur Potter à la Licorne Dorée tout simplement parce qu'il est mon compagnon. Plus de question, merci. »

Un nouveau rougissement apparu sur ses joues, alors que Skeeter restait ronde comme deux flancs, le cameraman mitraillant la scène de photo. Elle ne s'attendait probablement pas à ça, même si ça allait être probablement le plus grand scoop de l'année. Le Lord noir et le Survivant, en couple.

Tom raffermit sa prise son son bras, le tira plus contre lui et ils transplanèrent. Ils réapparurent devant le restaurant, un local immense, blanc et doré, avec une corne de licorne (fausse bien entendu) sur le devant. Tom l'entraîna à l'intérieur immédiatement, et ils eurent à peine à attendre pour que le majordome ne s'occupe d'eux.

« Messieurs... Monsieur le Ministre ! » S'exclama l'homme en le reconnaissant. « Votre table vous attend. » Fit il avec détachement, après s'être repris.

Ils furent menés à une table en retrait de la salle principale, où ils étaient certains de ne pas être dérangés.

« Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour avoir une table ici ? C'est hors de prix en plus ! »

« Tu n'es pas heureux ? » Voldemort leva un sourcil, qui avait pensé frapper fort pour être sûr de faire plaisir à son amant.

« Si ! Bien sur que si je suis heureux, même si n'importe quel endroit aurait fait l'affaire. C'est juste vraiment incroyable, même si je suis certains que ce repas à un intérêt politique et pas seulement romantique. » Il n'était pas dupe et il se doutait que son amant avait une idée derrière la tête. « Il y a deux mois d'attente pour avoir une table, et tu n'as appris mon retour que hier ! » Tom se mit à sourire et il lui prit la main.

« Je suis le Ministre, Harry, je fais ce que je veux, surtout si c'est pour montrer au public que je suis effectivement un être humain, qui possède un coeur, et que celui-ci est pris. Par toi. »

Harry s'en voulut de rougir comme une adolescente.

« Est-ce ta façon pour me dire que tu m'aimes, Tom ? » Taquina-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Voldemort soupira.

« Tu sais bien ce que je pense de l'amour, Harry. Je tiens à toi, mais je ne pense pas être un jour capable de ce genre de sentiment. Je te donnerai tout ce que je pourrai, mais il va falloir que tu comprennes que ce genre de chose ne sont pas pour moi, même si je sais que tu m'aimes, et que j'adore le savoir. »

Le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas à moins que cela. Il était Lord Voldemort, il ne pouvait pas trop en demander.

« Je sais, et je suis déjà très heureux de ce que tu es prêt à m'offrir. » Sourit Harry. Au fond de lui, il était un peu déçu, mais pas surpris. Tom était déjà trop vieux pour pouvoir changer, même pour lui, alors il n'en attendait pas moins, mais ça n'empêchait pas de lui faire mal. Il aurait voulu qu'il l'aime, et pas juste être la personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'un compagnon, surtout que ce titre n'était probablement que pour le public.

« Parfait alors. » Trancha Tom. Il lui prit la main, et la porta à ses lèvres. « Cependant, ne doute pas que je tienne à toi. Je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi. Tu es mon élément de chaos, l'imprévisible Harry Potter. » Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se disant qu'il avait tout de même de la chance. « Maintenant, raconte moi plus en détail ton tour du monde. Et ne pense pas que j'ai oublié cette fameuse photo de Mexico. »

OoO

Harry avait parlé la plupart du temps, et Tom avait commenté ses dires, riant parfois en entendant les anecdotes, surtout celle sur leur fuite de Chine, ou de son premier cours au Japon, alors qu'il ne connaissait que quelques mots de la langue. Puis lorsque Harry eut fini de raconter les grandes lignes de son voyage avec Hermione, ce fut au tour du Lord de parler, de toutes les choses qu'il avait fait pendant son absence, et il fut heureux de voir la lueur de fierté briller dans les yeux émeraudes.

Puis, après le repas -qui avait été absolument délicieux, bien entendu- Tom les avait conduit à son manoir, ayant pris quelques heures de son après midi pour profiter de son délicieux amant. Ils avaient fini devant une tasse de thé, sur le canapé du salon, un feu crépitant dans la cheminée, avant de commencer à s'embrasser langoureusement, alors que leur magie s'unissait l'une à l'autre presque amoureusement, envoyant aux deux hommes de délicieux frissons de plaisir.

C'était doux et délicieux, et leurs mains se faisaient de plus en plus baladeuses, passant sous les vêtements, caressant la peau, s'infiltrant dans les sous-vêtements. Tom renversa doucement Harry sur le canapé, se mettant au dessus de lui pour mieux le dominer. Le mage noir n'en pouvait plus de se délecter des lèvres de son amant et de son corps magnifique. Ces quelques années de voyage avaient transformé Harry. Il était plus mûr, plus mature, plus adulte, ce qui était pour le mieux. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on le prenne pour un pédophile, merci bien ! Voldemort se gifla mentalement de penser à ça dans un tel moment, mais il ne pouvait pas éviter ce genre de réflexion, il avait après tout cinquante ans de plus que son jeune amant. Il chassa finalement ces pensées, et attaqua le cou à la peau hâlée pour le marquer.

Et pris dans le plaisir d'être à nouveau ensemble après tout ce temps séparé, les deux hommes n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir et ils ne virent pas une petite silhouette entrer. Jusqu'à ce que celle-ci pousse un cri indigné.

« Il y a des chambres pour ça ! » S'écria Prudence en regardant les deux hommes enlacés sur le canapé, dont son parrain. Est-ce que Tom avait un amoureux ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Il était à lui ! S'insurgea-t-elle intérieurement, avant de s'avancer pour se mettre devant le canapé, pour pointer du doigt l'autre homme inconnu. « Qui es tu ? » Demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

« Prudence ! Je t'avais interdis de te resservir de la Cheminée de Severus pour venir ici pendant l'école. » Gronda Voldemort, en colère que la jeune fille ne l'ait pas écouté, en plus d'être dérangé alors qu'il profitait d'un peu de bon temps avec son amant après tout ce temps passé loin de lui...

« J'avais oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre la dernière fois. » Se justifia-t-elle, d'un air boudeur.

« Heuu... Excusez moi ? » Tenta Harry en reboutonnant sa chemise ouverte ainsi que son pantalon. « Mais... Tom, c'est ta fille ? » Est-ce que le Lord lui avait caché ça ? Qu'il avait eu une fille ? Ca pourrait être possible, après tout il avait une (longue) vie derrière lui avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble.

« Quoi ? » Voldemort se mit à rire. « Non, Prudence est ma filleule et ma pupille, cependant celle-ci ne devrait en aucun cas se trouver ici. »

Prudence se mit cette fois-ci à rougir en voyant le regard des deux hommes sur elle.

« Puis-je quand même savoir votre nom, Monsieur ? »

« Heu oui ! Je suis Harry Potter, enchanté, Prudence. »

« Quoi ?! » S'exclama-t-elle, choquée. « Tu es Harry Potter ? Je ne t'imaginais pas du tout comme ça. » Renifla-t-elle, avant d'ajouter. « Tu ressembles à une fille en plus ! »

Harry faillit s'étouffer, alors que Tom ricanait à cause de lui et que la sale gamine repartait après avoir fait une révérence à l'égard de son tuteur.

« Je-Je ne ressemble pas à une fille ! » S'insurgea finalement Harry, qui, dégoûté, finissait de se rhabiller, plus du tout dans l'ambiance sensuelle dans laquelle semblait toujours se trouver son amant, qui avait agrippé ses hanches et l'embrassait dans le cou.

« Elle est jeune, elle doit dire ça à cause de tes cheveux, et parce que tu te trouvais en dessous. » Voldemort, à peine refroidis par la brève apparition de sa filleul, se remit à caresser le corps ferme de son amant. Cette petite impertinente serait punie plus tard pour les avoir interrompu à un moment si crucial et pour s'être montrée si impolie, mais tout de suite, il ne voulait pas penser à ça.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » Bouda-t-il. « Moi aussi je veux être au dessus ! »

Voldemort soupira quand il vit une lueur dans les brillants yeux verts. « Je ne te laisserai pas au dessus, Harry, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser. »

« C'est vraiment bon, tu devrais essayer, et je suis doué ! »

« Si c'est si bon que tu le dis, je ne voudrai pas gâcher ton plaisir. » Répondit-il finalement, goguenard, avant de plaquer son gryffindor sur le canapé, se plaçant entre ses cuisses, ses mains vénérant son corps, et ranimant le feu qui brûlaient quelques instants auparavant dans le corps du jeune homme.

Tom rouvrit la chemise de son amant, et alla embrasser la cicatrice sur son abdomen. Il gronda légèrement. Il n'aimait pas voir le corps de Harry marqué, pas parce que ça l'enlaidissait, oh, il n'était pas aussi superficiel, non, mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait laissé cette blessure, et il était possessif. Très. Ses mains descendirent ensuite plus bas, libérant ce qui l'intéressait vraiment.

Harry finit rapidement nu sous lui et il ouvrit sa chemise pour venir coller leur deux torses, frottant leurs peaux délicieusement. Il passa les jambes du jeune homme de chaque côté de ses hanches, appréciant la docilité de Harry, encore plus maintenant qu'il savait que ça ne le dérangerait aucunement de le voir en dessous dans leur relation.

Non non, Lord Voldemort ne serait jamais soumis dans l'acte sexuel. Pas moyen.

Tom caressa le désir palpitant de son jeune amant, s'attirant toutes sortes de gémissements, de couinement de plaisir, et de sifflements qui le firent frissonner de désir. Entendre Harry parler en fourchelangue lui avait terriblement manqué.

« _Parle moi, Harry_. » Siffla-t-il à son oreille, léchant doucement la peau tendre et rose, prenant plaisir à le tourmenter.

« _Tom_... » Gémit-t-il, sifflant sensuellement. « _Sss'il te plaît... Je te veux. Prends moi, vite... _» La voix lui parvint dans un sifflement qui fit brûler son bas ventre, durcissant encore plus son sexe déjà douloureusement rigide dans son pantalon.

Les mains de Harry descendirent sur ses vêtements, lui retirant sa chemise, puis entrèrent dans son pantalon, prenant son membre pour le caresser doucement. Harry le poussa à terre, s'installant au dessus de lui, prenant soin de le déshabiller entièrement en embrassant la peau pâle dès qu'il le pouvait.

Harry était beau, décida-t-il, incroyablement beau. Ses cheveux longs étaient toujours aussi indomptable et tombaient sur ses épaules à la peau halée. Ses membres étaient musclés et minces, couverts de quelques cicatrices, et à nouveau, son regard écarlate tomba sur celle de l'abdomen, qui formait une tâche blanche sur la peau bronzée. Tom la toucha à nouveau, la recouvrant de sa main, caressant la peau doucement. Il leva les yeux vers ceux émeraudes de son amant. Ils brillaient de puissance, de plaisir et de désir, de désir pour lui, à cause de lui. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'aux hanches, puis glissèrent sur le fessier parfait, avant d'infiltrer quelques doigts entre. Harry se cambra délicieusement sur lui et il vit clairement un frisson traverser le corps assis sur le sien.

Ses doigts pénétrèrent la chaire tendre et brûlante, s'enfonçant sans difficulté, et comme il l'avait déjà fait une journée auparavant, se mit à détendre les muscles serrés, toucher encore et encore. Quand il le sentit au bord de la jouissance, Tom retira ses doigts et il agrippa les hanches du jeune homme pour l'empaler sur lui. Harry siffla de douleur quand le bout de son sexe le pénétra, et il regarda avec fascination les quelques larmes de douleur qui coulèrent sur ses joues, alors que le reste de son membre était avalé par ce corps sensuel, l'oppressant délicieusement dans sa chaleur. Il recueillit du bout des doigts les larmes et les porta à ses lèvres. Son amant lui était resté fidèle, jamais il ne s'était laissé prendre par un autre homme. C'était son droit à lui, seulement à lui.

Harry était assis sur lui, ses mains moites posées sur son torse, s'appuyant en haletant, les beaux traits de son visage encore déformés par la douleur. Puis la douleur se calma tandis que son corps s'habituait à ce membre étranger en lui, et il se mit à se balancer, se surélevant, puis redescendant sur lui, serrant ses muscles sur lui, l'étouffant littéralement, ses magnifiques yeux de la couleur de la mort plongé dans les siens, brillant de félicité, le faisant presque jouir, non pas de toutes ces merveilleuses sensations, mais de la vue qu'il lui offrait. La douleur avait depuis longtemps disparu, le plaisir ayant tout envahi, et c'était mû de ce plaisir, que Harry bougeait sur lui, de plus en plus vite, le souffle court, ses hanches et son bassin ondulant au dessus de lui, son corps et son sexe pris comme pivot.

Tom le regarda bouger sur lui, soufflant de plaisir à cause du corps serré autour de lui. Sa main caressa le torse luisant légèrement de sueur, jusqu'à atteindre son sexe, le massant doucement pour le mener à la jouissance. Un petit cri franchi les lèvres rosées, et il se pencha pour les attraper en un langoureux baisé, tout en continuant de le toucher, s'amusant de ses spasmes de plaisir et de ses mains tremblantes crispées sur ses épaules.

Harry atteignit l'orgasme en premier, ses muscles internes se resserrant brutalement autour de lui, le faisant presque jouir à son tour, mais Tom se retint du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas se laisser aller. Il prit dans ses bras le corps mou de son amant et inversa leur position, le manipulant comme il le souhaitait. Il le mit sur le ventre, ses fesses en l'air et lui derrière, le pénétrant sans relâche, se nourrissant des gémissements de plaisir de Harry, dont l'orgasme était prolongé, lui faisant voir des étoiles.

Tom frappa plus fort, plus vite, un peu plus à chaque coup, prêt à exploser, son esprit ne pensant plus qu'à une chose : le plaisir tiré de ce corps parfait. Il fit un dernier va et vient et s'enfouit aussi loin qu'il put dans le corps tendre, et éjacula brutalement, répandant sa semence au plus profond de son corps, dans un cri qui lui sembla animal.

Quelques longs instants plus tard, étalé sur une couverture posé par terre devant la cheminée du salon où crépitait toujours le feu, Harry reprenait ses esprits, encore rêveur, caressant distraitement les muscles du torse de Tom, celui-ci appuyé sur une de ses mains et jouant avec une des mèches brunes du plus jeune. Il se pencha et captura tendrement les lèvres roses, collant leurs corps.

« J'espère que tu as apprécié cette journée. » Souffla Tom à son oreille. Il lécha la peau brûlante, puis la mordilla avec plaisir. Il était si bon, si beau, et il était sien.

« Hmm... Énormément. » Ronronna Harry en passant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser à son tour.

Ils étaient entièrement détendus et pas pressés par une quelconque guerre. Harry ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait un jour se sentir aussi bien que maintenant. Tout était parfait. Sa vie était parfaite. Il avait des amis, un travail qui lui plaisait et un homme qu'il aimait et qui tenait à lui. Certes, il n'avait pas tout, mais il avait l'essentiel et plus encore.

« Je suppose que je ne peux pas te persuader te venir vivre au Manoir avec moi ? » Harry se sentit flatter de la demande, mais acquiesça.

« On finirait par s'entretuer si on vivait sous le même toit. Et je préfère rester au dessus de ma boutique, ça me rassure. »

Tom grogna légèrement, mais ne dit rien. Il voulait simplement éviter que Harry disparaisse à nouveau. Il était cependant d'accord, ils avaient tous les deux un caractère trop fort pour qu'ils ne se disputent pas et ne finissent pas par s'envoyer des sortilèges. Ils étaient tous les deux trop fiers. Il se contenta de continuer à caresser la peau offerte, s'attirant quelques soupirs et grognement ressemblant à des miaulements et des ronronnements.

« Tu es vraiment un petit chat, hm ? » Se moqua Voldemort. « Tu as déjà pensé à devenir animagus ? Je suis certain que tu serais un chaton. »

Étonnamment, au lieu de s'offusquer en bon gryffindor, Harry se mit à pouffer.

« En fait, je suis devenu animagus. Nous avons travaillé avec Hermione, nous pensions pouvoir voyager plus facilement, ça n'a pas vraiment été le cas... » Tom le regarda avec surprises, ses yeux rouges braqués sur son amant.

« Et alors ? Quel est ton animal ? » Harry se renfrogna légèrement, mais répondit en marmonnant. « Excuse moi ? Je n'ai pas entendu. »

« Un cygne ! Voilà. »

Voldemort se mit à ricaner. Un cygne n'était il pas censé un être délicat ? Harry avait beau être une personne magnifique, avec une personnalité hors du commun, et un coeur trop grand pour son propre bien - malgré ce qu'il voulait faire croire-, et même s'il pouvait se montrer gracieux, il était tout sauf un être délicat.

« Un cygne noir. » Rajouta-t-il. « Il n'y a rien de moins discret qu'un cygne noir aux yeux verts ! C'est une catastrophe ! » Harry et Hermione avaient tout deux espérés que leurs formes animagus pourraient les sauver de certaines catastrophe, cf celle de la Chine, mais non, lui était un cygne noir et son amie une lionne fière et immense. Plus voyant n'existait pas.

« Ah je comprends mieux. » Murmura Tom. « Le cygne noir symbolise l'imprévisible, et malheureusement mon cher, tu es absolument imprévisible, et tu viens encore de me le prouver. »

« Et toi alors ? Tu m'avais bien caché que tu avais une filleule ! » Argua Harry, de mauvaise foi.

Voldemort leva un sourcil circonspect, mais eut un sourire devant la maigre tentative de se défendre de son amant.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport, mon petit cygne noir. C'est une histoire ancienne, qui remonte avant même ta naissance. Mais j'apprécierai que tu passes du temps avec Prudence, puisqu'il est évident que nous allons passer énormément de temps ensemble. Elle est adorable, quand on apprend à la connaître. »

« On croirait rêver. » Grogna Harry. « Le grand Lord Voldemort qui apprécie une gamine. »

« _Jaloux_ ? » Siffla-t-il en léchant sa joue. « Tu n'as pas à l'être mon serpent. J'aurai pensé que ça t'aurait fait plaisir d'avoir un semblant de vie de famille. »

Harry rougit légèrement. Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment avoir une famille ? Bien sur, en tant qu'orphelin, il avait toujours avoir des enfants, pour les gâté, les aimer inconditionnellement et leur donner tout ce que lui n'avait pas eu. En même temps, il avait peur de devenir comme les Dursley. Pétunia et Vernon avaient tellement pourri gâté Dudley qu'il avait fini par devenir un monstre d'égoïsme. Enfin, ce n'était pas sa fille, et ça pourrait pas être mal de passer du temps avec la fillette… Et ça ferait plaisir à Tom.

« Je vais y réfléchir. » Répondit il, mais il sut, en voyant le grand sourire satisfait de son amant, qu'il n'arriverait pas à refuser, avant de se coller un peu plus à son torse pour se laisser caresser.

À suivre.

Chapitre clos ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, je l'ai fait long en plus :P

Pour le nom du restau je suis désolée, mais j'ai aucune inspiration pour ce genre de chose XD

Alors sinon… J'ai bientôt fini le chapitre 5, mais j'ai une flemme terrible, mais je m'y mets, promis !

La suite… Je sais pas quand XD j'aimerai reprendre un peu d'avance, mais je ne vous abandonne pas !

N'oubliez pas les reviews, je me nourris de reviews et sans nourriture je meurs (vous voulez pas que je meurs de malnutrition, pas vrai ? Alors à vos claviers les enfants :P)

À bientôt mes petits poulets :D

Sedinette


End file.
